


My Little Pony: Friendship with Benefits

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Sage's Story Archive [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopping, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Organism Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to





	My Little Pony: Friendship with Benefits

Pinkie pie fuckgin DRILLED her strap on into rarity. rarity gasped. not a sexual gasp, a scare d gasp. she was getting fucked in the ass by a horse . this was it. this waas s the pinnacle of her life. she’d never wanted anything more, than to have this sweet, fake horse dick sliding in and out of her at rapid speeds. what a life she had lead, she thought. this entire time, she had thought that the magic of friendship was the only magic there was. it wasn’t. the true magic was in getting fucked in the anus by a horse wearing a strap on.


End file.
